Spartan
by Spartan1
Summary: this is only a part of the story here mainly to hold the name Spartan more is comeing.


I do not own anything in this fan fiction ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
2032 A patch of rippling light moved across the roofs of apartment building, leaping, dodging, ducking anything that got in its way, never making a sound. Few people noticed its passage; those that did catch sight of it quickly lost track of it and so discounted the oddity as phenomenon that the weeks of hot humid weather caused.  
  
A top a long abandon building, that had a old pigeon coup along the south wall and a stairwell house in its center, the rippling light stopped moving. Then as if the light its self was being ripped apart a humanoid figure became visible. Human it wasn't, the creature that had taken form was seven feet tall its body seemed massive with layers upon layers of thick mussels. Both its hands and feet ended in claws that looked well worn but no less menacing. Its face was covered with a metal mask and on its body weapons and armor rested, their placement on the shoulder, forearms, groin, and shins suggesting that they were intended as much for decoration as for close combat. The skin was a mix of yellows and browns that was unmistakable a camouflage and had a almost reptilian look to it.  
  
The head moved back forth as looking for something, after several seconds it searched the surrounding area, then started for the stairs never leaving the path it had gust traveled unwatched for more then a second. In side it moved quickly down the stairs careful not to step on any areas that would make a sound, so none of the humans in the lower levels would be alerted to its passage. After descending two stories it exited the stair well entering a long corridor with several doors along the walls and a elevator at the end. Again it stopped and looked around. Apparently satisfied, it started for the elevators moving with a grace no biped that sizes should have. With one hand it opened the doors to the elevator shaft and dropped thought.  
  
********  
  
Several miles away an armored form crossed the roof tops, weaving his way thought the roof clutter at in-human speed. Unlike the light bending cover the other possessed, this form's armor was simply a pure black, so dark that light seem to gust disappear. Again few people noted his passage since he was little more then a momentary shadow in the night, but those that did knew something was wrong in the city of Lost Angels.  
  
The form ducked under a old antenna then jumped cross the small ally between the buildings. With out loosing a step he landed on the next roof, dodged a chimney and reassessed the next buildings. The next building was separated by a wide alley and on top several solar panels sat angled so they would catch the first rays of sun at dawn. Also making them impossible to weave though with out slowing. The building after that was a newer construction that stood several stories higher then any of the other building in the area. A few feet from the ally he leaped into the air sailing over the alley and the solar panels. A moment before his arc began to fall two fifteen inch long pleases of armor, that had been folded over the upper arms, flipped up becoming part of the shoulders. The moment he hit the arc's peck nasals extended downward from the ends of the armor and three foot long jets of super heated gas propelled him up like a rocket towards the tall building roof, then turned off near the top.  
  
Seeming to gust clear the wall he did a flip in the air and fired the jets again this time halting all forward momentum, the jets turned off again letting him fall to the ground. His feet hit the roof making a soft CLANK, as his legs bent to absorber the rest of the falls energy. He stood up, the armored plating completely covering his body making no sound as joints moved revealing or hiding a bumpy material that covered what solid plates couldn't. For several seconds he gust watched the area he had gust traveled though, then he turned and walked the center of the roof and kneed preventing any line of sight spotting from the lower buildings..  
  
"H.Q. this is Spartan-0-6, in lower L.A. Requesting a drop ship with my stealth suit onboard." He called calmly over the radio.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this is not much of anything but like I said it is here so I can get the name spartan 


End file.
